


Day at the Beach, A

by jaekayelle



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekayelle/pseuds/jaekayelle
Summary: Sam is still in charge. Always. This is a sequel toHot. Better read it first.





	Day at the Beach, A

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: A Day at the Beach  
Author: Jae Kayelle  
Guys: Sam/Josh  
Rating: NC17  
Disclaimer: Aaron Sorkin, NBC, and John Wells Productions own the characters. No copyright infringement intended. No profit made from this work of fiction. Taffi is my creation and may not be used without permission.  
Spoilers: mild one for ITSOTG and Bad Moon Rising.  
Summary: Sam is still in charge. Always.  
This is a sequel to Hot. Better read it first.  
Note: As far as I know The Not Quite at the Sea Shore Inn does not exist, but is very loosely based on a real B & B.  
Thank you to Abigale for doing the beta and picking out the nits. Any that are left over are my fault. 

**A Day at the Beach by Jae Kayelle**

They left the White House in Sam's car. It was a good thing because Josh couldn't focus on driving, not with Sam sitting beside him. Somehow the white shirt had come undone most of the way again, and Josh gaped overtly at the skin revealed where the shirt fell open. He now knew that that skin was like silk and his fingertips tingled from the sensory memory. He wanted, no, needed to touch it again. His hand lifted from where it rested on his leg, reaching for Sam.

"Uh Uh."

Josh snatched his hand back.

"Why not?"

"You're distracting enough just sitting over there. We might crash."

"I'm distracting? What does that make you?" Josh wondered aloud.

Sam turned his head and looked at him. He seemed puzzled, and then he returned his attention to driving. He said uncertainly, "I don't get it. You say things like that, but I...don't know."

"It's okay, Sam. You don't have to get it."

Sam flashed him a grateful smile.

The car pulled to a stop and Josh tore his gaze from Sam to look around.

"Where are we?" They were parked in front of what looked like a tourist souvenir shop.

Sam released his seatbelt. "I'll leave the motor running so you can have the air on. I won't be long."

He got out of the car, trotted around the front and went inside the shop. Naturally, Josh's eyes followed him, and he ate up the luscious sight of Sam's rounded, denim-clad derriere disappearing through the doorway. Drumming his fingers on the window next to his cheek, Josh waited with fidgety impatience for his friend's return.

Friend? Yeah, they were friends. It seemed they were about to become more than that. Suddenly, vicious butterflies attacked Josh in his stomach. They beat their tiny wings until he had to get out of the car. Pacing seemed to help. That's what he was doing when Sam emerged from the store.

He frowned when he saw Josh. "Is something wrong?"

There was such concern on Sam's face that most of the butterflies flew away. How could he worry? This was Sam. They *were* friends - good friends. He trusted Sam. It was good what they were doing, what they were going to do. He wanted to do this.

"It's nothing."

Besides, Sam was the most beautiful man on the planet and he wanted Josh.

He said, "Josh."

Sam could see right through Josh and he still wanted him. Who else would put up with his personality?

"It's nothing. Really." He smiled. Besides, Josh wanted Sam and only Sam.

The younger man cocked his head to the side and considered him. "You are so beautiful."

Surprised, Josh could only blurt out, "Me?"

"Yeah, you. C'mon. I've got something for you." For the first time Josh noticed that he was carrying a white plastic bag with the store name - Capitol News and Gifts -- and the American flag on it.

"Like what?"

"Get in the car and I'll show you."

Getting back in the car sounded like a good idea. The soles of Josh's feet were baking through the bottom of his running shoes. Pavement got hot in the summer.

They were settled in their seats, Sam once again behind the wheel, when Josh asked, "So?"

"Wait." Ignoring Josh's protests, Sam drove a couple of blocks, his eyes roving the side streets as if searching for something. Finally he lit up and made a careful turn down one street. They only went half a block before he turned again and pulled into an alley. He stopped the car but did not turn off the ignition.

"What are we doing here, Sam?"

"This." Leaning across the space between the seats, Sam put one hand on the dash and the other on the back of Josh's seat. His dark lashes fluttered down as he looked at Josh's mouth. Bringing his left hand over he drifted his thumb across Josh's lips. Then he bent his head and kissed Josh.

It was the softest, most exquisite kiss Josh had ever experienced. They both kept their mouths closed and it was no less erotic than if they were sucking on each other's tonsils. It was better.

When they parted Josh gazed into sapphire depths and grinned. He was okay with what he imagined was a stupid expression on his face because Sam looked kind of dopey, too. They sat there and just looked at each other.

"Good?" Josh asked.

"Good," Sam assured him.

"So what'd you buy me?"

Indulgently, Sam reached through to the back seat and brought the bag forward. Peering inside he stuck a hand in and drew out a black baseball cap. It had a silkscreen of the White House on it. He put it on Josh's head. Then he pulled out a pair of sunglasses. They were nothing fancy or designer-styled, just plain, dark glasses. He opened them up and carefully slid them onto Josh's nose and ears.

"Yup."

"Yup? Sam, what is this?"

"Look in the mirror on your sun visor."

Josh flipped the visor down and then did the same with the mirror. He looked at his reflection.

"Do you recognize yourself?"

"Not...really. Hey, this is cool! Uh, where are we going that I need a disguise, if that's what this is supposed to be?"

"Hang on. Check me out." He pulled another cap out of the bag, a red one with the Baltimore Orioles logo on it. Then he picked up his sunglasses from the dash and slipped them on. Turning to Josh he said, "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Really. I wouldn't know you at first or even second glance. But why?"

"We're going to the beach."

"We are? Which one?"

"Rehoboth."

"Isn't that kind of a public place?"

"They have bed and breakfast places there."

"Oh." Josh was silent a moment. He sat back in the seat and stared straight ahead, his lips quirking upwards at the corners. "Just as long as the one we go to has air conditioning."

#

Driving along Route 50 was an exercise in patience. Not because of traffic because it was reasonably light, presumably most who were going to the beach were already there, but because Josh could not keep his hands off Sam. They stopped once at a rest stop, parking away from prying eyes. Sam pulled the visors down and he and Josh came together with small, needy groans. They kissed and groped until they heard the crunch of gravel under tires beside them and broke apart, keeping their faces averted.

"We better go," Sam said regretfully.

"Yeah. Can you drive any faster?"

"And get a speeding ticket? Do you want the cops to stop us with you like that?"

"Like what?"

Sam nodded towards Josh's lap.

Josh looked down. His arousal, until now he thought was a general ache spreading throughout his body, was straining prominently against the confinement of his jeans. He glanced over and noticed that Sam was filling out his jeans even more than before. Then Sam put a hand on Josh's bulge and squeezed gently.

"Agh! Don't do that. I really want to save it for you. And I want to return the favour. Look at you."

"I know," but Sam looked down anyway. His erection was also pushing against his already too tight jeans.

Grinning like a cat with a soup bowl filled with cream, Sam started the car again and they drove off.

#

They stopped the second time because Sam kept resting his hand on the inside of Josh's left thigh. Josh couldn't take it and ordered Sam to stop the car at the next convenient spot. When the vehicle rolled to a halt and was partially hidden from view by some trees Josh tackled Sam, pressing him against the seat. His mouth and hands wildly sought contact and found it. Somehow they had the presence of mind to undo the seatbelts. They wrestled down until Sam's feet were stamping on the window behind Josh, and Josh lay between Sam's legs.

"Sam?" Josh said between frantic, biting kisses.

"Huh?"

"I think I'm stuck."

"You're not in me yet," Sam said.

"No, Sam. That's not what I meant."

"Because we both have our pants on."

"No, Sam, but I guess I know where your mind is and I like it! I meant that my ribs and hip are wedged between the steering wheel and you, and I think my pant leg is snagged on the gearshift. I'm stuck, Sam."

"Well, let me help," the dark haired man under Josh wriggled his lower body.

"Agh. Sam. Don't do that, please."

"I think I can reach the steering wheel lever." Sam's hand, although trapped under Josh was straining towards the wheel column. Realizing that wasn't going to work he tried the other hand with more success. "Just one more inch."

Their groins shimmied against each other. Josh groaned. Sam thrust up under him.

"Gah! Sam!"

Lifting his head Sam blinked, and then looked down the length of them both to where their bodies met. "Oh. Sorry. This is really uncomfortable, Josh."

"You're telling me. Maybe I can reach the seat lever and push it back for more room." Josh struggled to do that. The trouble was he didn't know where it was. Somewhere near the floor. Just then Sam squirmed again. Josh yelped in response to the friction. Sam's ear was near his mouth and the sudden shout caused Sam to buck wildly in response. Two pairs of hands and feet flailed wildly.

Several things happened next. Josh kicked out and connected with the door handle making it swing open. Sam struck out and caught his fingers on the lever he had been reaching for. The steering wheel rose abruptly, Josh's arm was now through it so it forced him upwards, and then dumped him hard on top of Sam. At the same time Josh's hand found the other door handle and it swung open. Sam's upper body, which had been braced against it, fell backwards out the door. When everything stopped Sam was half out of the car hanging upside down and Josh's face was smashed against Sam's belly. It was vibrating under his nose. It took Josh a moment to realize that his would-be lover was laughing. It was pretty silly, especially given the fact that they were still wearing their disguises. Josh's cap was sitting sideways on his head and Sam's was dangerously close to falling to the ground as was Sam himself.

Grinning broadly, Josh asked, "Are you okay?"

"Oh, fine," came the response from somewhere below seat level. "Could you get off me now?"

"Hang on." Josh wiggled backwards apologizing several times when his elbow dug into Sam in places neither of them wanted damaged. Finally he got his legs up to his knees out the passenger door and he tumbled to the ground.

"Oof!"

"Sam? You okay?" He peered over the seat and saw Sam's rather large feet but not Sam. He scrambled back into the car and across the seats. Sam was sprawled on the ground, resting most of his weight on his elbows and looking disgruntled.

"Let's not do that again," Sam said.

"If you had a bigger car we would have been all right. This little thing isn't good for two grown men to make out in. Now, that SUV you used to have had potential. Flip the back seat down, open up the cargo area and voila! Instant bed."

"The SUV was a gas guzzler. How could I, in good conscience, fight for the environment if I drove that?"

Josh couldn't argue with that so instead he reached down and offered a hand. Sam pulled his feet out of the car and accepted his help to stand. While Josh righted himself in the seat, Sam continued, "Besides, I doubt that the manufacturers made this with us in mind doing what we were doing."

"Probably not. Wanna try again?"

Sam slid behind the wheel, reached for Josh and delivered a sloppy kiss that Josh absolutely loved, and then fixed the position of the steering wheel.

"Shall we continue to the beach?"

"The quicker we get there, the sooner we can make out properly," Josh enthused. He wavered when he saw a strange expression cross Sam's face, but Sam started the car again and did not look like he was open to questioning.

#

Apart from crossing the Chesapeake Bay Bridge, the rest of the trip was uneventful. Josh gulped at the sight of the more than four-mile length. It was a beautiful piece of engineering but he was relieved that he did not have to drive across it. Sam handled the trip over the Bay with ease. Fearless Sam.

"You know there are State Troopers at both ends who will drive your car for you."

"I'm not afraid to drive over the bridge," Josh protested defensively, thinking that Sam could read his mind.

"I didn't mean you specifically, Josh," Sam said in that wonderfully soft tone he adopted when he was trying to soothe Josh's feelings. "I was just saying."

"Oh." Josh fell silent for a moment. "That's good to know."

Sam smiled with his eyes and after a beat Josh grinned back at him.

#

"We're here," Sam announced unnecessarily. He seemed to have regained his sense of fun, grinning at Josh.

"Really?" Josh teased.

"C'mon. I want you to meet someone."

They got out of the car. Before them was a beautiful bed and breakfast called The Not Quite at the Sea Shore Inn. The building was several blocks from the oceanfront but close enough for the men to smell the salt air. They both took deep breaths. Josh closed his eyes and smiled. "Mmm."

"You like it?" Sam asked.

"Mmm hmm."

"Let's go inside." If anything the heat was becoming more intense.

Walking beside Sam, Josh looked at the inn. Painted light blue and grey with white trim it might have been someone's home, only it was built for fifteen or twenty guests. The front and side yards were neatly landscaped with shrubs and flowers. It looked charming. That was the only word Josh could come up with.

"Are we going to get a room? 'Cause it is summer and they might not have one available."

"First let's just talk to my friends." Sam adjusted Josh's cap and regarded him solemnly.

Josh could not figure out what was going on with Sam, but all he said was, "Ah-kay."

When they walked in the first thing they noticed was that the clientele was a mix of regular looking beach folk and several men and women wearing gaudy clothing and wildly coloured hair. They were entering and exiting the area through patio doors that appeared to lead out to a pool. A few were sprawled all over the furniture. One girl with bright orange and pink hair and a touch of green on top climbed down from the back of a couch and walked over to greet them. She swung her arms and clapped her hands together once.

"Sorry, loves. We're all booked up. You won't find a room anywhere along the beach today." As she got closer Josh saw that she was pierced in a variety of places including her nose, both ears, and her bottom lip. Her multi-coloured hair was short and spiky. After he got over his first impressions, Josh realized she was unconventionally pretty, especially when she smiled at them in a friendly manner.

"That's okay," Sam told her. "We're not really looking for a room."

"We're not?" Josh whispered.

The girl's eyes widened and she squealed. Then she launched herself into Sam's arms.

"Mule!"

"Hi, Taffi." Sam swung her around in a full circle; her out flung feet narrowly missing Josh's kneecaps, before setting her down.

"Good to see you again, Mule." Taffi pounded Sam on the arm. Looking at Josh she asked, "Is this him?"

"Yeah." Sam grinned at Josh.

Circling Josh as she studied him, she smacked him on the ass making him jump because the blow stung. "What's his code name?" she whispered to Sam barely loud enough for Josh to hear.

Sam scrunched up his face as though deep in thought even though Josh could tell by the light in Sam's eyes that he already knew the answer to the question.

"Chief."

Taffi hooted loudly. "Perfect!"

Josh was totally confused.

"How long can you stay?" Taffi asked Sam slipping a hand under his elbow and leading him away. She reached back and did the same with Josh so that he had no choice but to follow, not that he was going to let Sam go off with this creature without him.

"We have to leave tonight. There's work tomorrow."

"Yeah. There's always work tomorrow," she agreed. Opening the door to a small office just off the registration desk, she ushered them inside making them take the two visitor's chairs. She closed the door and then parked herself on the desk. Sam removed his ball cap and ran his hand through his hair, taking off his sunglasses.

Josh did the same although he was still confused. "S-Sam?"

Reaching over, Sam took Josh's hand in his and squeezed. "It's okay, Josh. Taffi knows who we are. She gave me a room when I was here last year to help clean up the oil spill. We met on the beach. I was a mess."

"You were terribly unhappy, Sam," she said, her voice forlorn.

Suddenly things made some sense. When the Indio had run aground up the coast Sam had vanished for a weekend. It wasn't until he got back that he told Josh where he had gone but had not wanted to talk about it in depth.

"Okay. But why is she," he turned to Taffi. "Why did you him Mule?"

"Cause he's stubborn as one," she grinned.

"Because it's my name," Sam insisted, giving Taffi a mock glare.

"Since when?" Josh asked.

"Samuel. Sam - muel. Sam..."

"Mule. I get it." Josh had to laugh at that one. "And I'm Chief because...?"

"Deputy Chief of Staff," Taffi said quietly.

That's when Josh realized that she was being discreet in case of big ears that might be nearby. He smiled in gratitude. She seemed to understand and grinned back.

He looked a little harder at her face and realized she must be at least thirty-five years old, about fifteen years older than his first estimate.

Perhaps misunderstanding his look, she said, "Don't worry, Chief. I don't have designs on your boy. I have a girlfriend."

"Ah-kay."

Taffi giggled. "That's cute. You're cute. Sam, you sure can pick 'em."

"I'm lost again," Josh complained. "How do you know about...?" he waggled a finger between himself and Sam. "We just got together today."

"Today? Mule! You're slower than I thought," Taffi crowed.

Sam grinned sheepishly.

Josh took one look at his guy looking adorable and sweet and taking the blame for something that wasn't really his fault, and he said, "I'm the one who's slow. Sam had to do a strip tease for me to get a clue."

"Whoo! I would pay to see that." At Josh's look Taffi added, "I'm a lesbian, I' m not blind."

Everyone laughed at that.

Josh was relaxed now. "Sam was so hot the air conditioning went on the fritz."

"I believe that! Sam's so hot he could set off indoor sprinklers." Taffi said.

"That's what I told him," Josh laughed.

"So, do you want a room?"

"We didn't come up here to have sex," Sam said.

"We didn't?" Josh blurted.

"You didn't?" Taffi said, frowning.

"Well, maybe we did," Sam wore that adorable, sheepish grin again.

Josh reached over to rub a hand on the back of Sam's neck.

"I just wanted to see the beach again. Take a look around; get away from work for a few hours."

"You're a wise man, Sam." Taffi pulled a ledger towards her. "The room you used last year is empty. No wayward or lost souls have come through here lately. I'll give you boys the key and you can use it or not. No questions asked. It's around the back and unlikely that anyone will see you go in," she explained to Josh.

"Sounds great." He was vaguely uncomfortable discussing the mechanics of a tryst with Sam with anyone. Glancing over at Sam he could tell that he felt the same way. His face was flushed. Their eyes met self-consciously.

Taffi hopped off the desk and put her hands on their shoulders. "You are both just the sweetest things. I should go pretend that I still work here. Come talk to me before you go. Promise me."

"Promise," they both echoed.

#

They went back to the car where Sam dug a T-shirt out of his souvenir bag and did another quick strip tease for Josh as he pulled his long-sleeved shirt off and drew the T-shirt on. The logo was for the shop where he had purchased the shirt. It was nothing flashy, nothing attention getting. Josh abandoned his plaid shirt that he had worn open over his own T-shirt. They decided to take a walk on the wide boardwalk. It was crowded with tourists and families and children and balloons and swirls of cotton candy. Sam and Josh walked anyway.

"Taffi's B and B is mostly for gays," Sam said. "She accepts anyone, of course, but it's a place where gays and lesbians can go and relax. Friendly staff, easy atmosphere, good food."

"I see. Is that why you ended up there last year?"

"Not exactly. Like we told you, I needed a sanctuary and she had one to offer. It was like a sign, though."

"A sign?" Josh prompted.

"Yeah. Taffi's sharp. She's a shrewd reader of people, Josh. We talked about the oil spill and from there the conversation went to all kinds of things. Eventually she started talking about her girlfriend and the inn and I opened up and confessed that I was in love with a man. She already knew that. She'd figured it out." Sam sighed. "I was in shock over the accident and feeling so guilty. She provided exactly what I needed at that time. It's like she was sent to me, to help."

"I'm glad she found you, Sammy."

"I never told her your name."

"It would have been okay if you had."

Josh slung an arm over Sam's shoulders, Sam slipped his around Josh's waist and they walked together in silence. Eventually they reached the end of the boardwalk and stood looking out onto the sand and rocks.

"Let's get the car," Sam said. "There's someplace I need to go."

#

They drove for miles up the coast far past the populated areas. Sam drove off the road and onto the beach where he parked. There was no one else around and they hadn't seen anyone for about half an hour. Leaving their camouflage behind, they got out and walked some more until Sam slowed and finally stopped at the edge of the water. Josh was only following Sam and was quite willing to do whatever his friend wanted.

"Here."

"What is it, Sam?"

After a moment Sam turned to him, his eyes huge and reflecting the colour of the ocean. "This is where the Indio ran aground."

Josh whipped his head around and looked. There was a reef just off the coast where waves slapped up against it, leaping into the air before doing back flips into the ocean again. The rocky barrier jutted out into the sea for quite a distance. He thought that a gigantic oil tanker with a faulty navigation system could easily steer into the black rocks in the dark of night. It was appalling that it had to happen at all, but worse that it happened to be the ship that Sam had bought for his clients when he worked for Gage Whitney.

Sam began to walk towards the reef and Josh followed. At the last minute Sam veered off and went instead to where the water lapped more gently at the sand. He stood looking down for quite a while. Then he crouched down and touched the sand. He remained there with his chin on his knees and his fingers trailing through the warm water. Josh mimicked him and waited.

Finally Sam straightened and walked on up the beach, still not speaking. Josh sensed the difference in his mood before he looked over and saw how Sam's shoulders hunched up and his expression twisted.

"Sam? What's wrong?"

Sam pointed. Josh looked but all he could see was a patch of sand that was darker than the rest. They were too far away for him to tell what it was so when Sam strode quickly in that direction Josh trotted at his side.

When they stopped again the dark patch was at their feet and Josh kicked at the edge. It was hard. "Asphalt? Were they trying to pave the beach? Oh. God." He knew what it was.

"This is the oil that seeped back up through the sand," Sam explained, misery in his eyes. "It hardened. Oh, Josh. Look." His voice broke and he ran forward across the patch.

He bent and then knelt, his fingers probing the cracked tar. A bird, a gull judging by the size of it, lay forever entombed in the sand and pitch, blackened by the deadly oil that had killed it. Sam's back and shoulders were tense as he tried to free the bird.

"Sammy," Josh knelt beside him, his arms around him. "Leave it. It's no use."

Sam nodded and leaned against Josh, suddenly weary. Josh held him for about an hour while they silently contemplated the gull and all the other wildlife destroyed in the spill. He half expected Sam to start pulling up statistics about the effect of the spill on the economy and the environment, but Sam remained silent. Finally he stirred in Josh's arms.

"You okay?" Josh asked, concerned.

"Yeah." He sounded hoarse but all right.

Josh placed a kiss at Sam's temple. "You are a wonderful human being, Samuel Norman Seaborn. You want to walk some more?"

A nod and Josh helped him stand up. They looked down at the bird one last time before walking on. After a while they stopped and sat in the hot sand far enough away from the tide to avoid getting wet. Sam drew his knees up and encircled them with his arms. Josh sat close enough so that their shoulders touched and Sam leaned against him.

"Intellectually, I came to terms with it long ago," Sam said, speaking at last. "I know it wasn't my fault. I bought them the boat but I tried to get them to buy another one, a more expensive and newer boat. One that wouldn't break up over those rocks and dump its lethal cargo destroying an entire ecosystem."

"You're not over it, Sam. It still hurts you."

"You're right. It does still hurt."

"Why are we here?"

"I, I needed to come here again. To see what the place looks like now."

"It's only a two hour drive from Washington. You could have come back at any time. Why now?"

Sam shrugged. "I didn't plan this trip, not until this morning and not until after we left the White House. I wanted you to be here with me. It feels right for you to be here. I guess," he turned and looked Josh in the eye for the first time in hours, scooting around on his bum so that they were facing one another. "I guess I needed you to be with me. You're my support system, Josh. I knew you would help me get through this day."

"I will help you each and every day of your life, Sam. I love you."

"Yeah?"

Josh laughed. "You sound surprised."

"Oh. I'm not. It's just nice to hear it aloud, because until now I've only heard it in my dreams. This is where my dream self always says, "I love you, too." I do, you know."

Josh reached for Sam and hugged him. It was an awkward embrace because they were sitting knee to knee. They sat back and grinned at each other.

"Should we go back and take advantage of Taffi's hospitality?" Josh asked trying to leer and only succeeding in making Sam laugh.

"Let's go and say goodbye to her, and then go home. I want our first time to be in one of our own beds."

"When we left work this morning we had planned to go to your place," Josh reminded him.

Sam scrambled to his feet and pulled Josh up after him. "Let's go."

#

They collided in an explosion of pent up lust and deep, lasting love, shedding clothes as they crossed the living room of Sam's townhouse, but did not make it as far as the bed. When Josh wound his arms around Sam's back Sam thrust his leg between Josh's and they tumbled to the floor, the plush carpeting cushioning their fall. Nevertheless the breath was knocked out of Sam since he was on the bottom and Josh had landed on him.

Josh pushed up so that he was on all fours over Sam. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Sam replied with a rueful smile. "But we have to learn to do this an easier way."

"My Sam," Josh said nonsensically.

"C'mere!" Sam pulled Josh back down so that he was sprawled on top again.

Josh was so hard he knew he was going to see stars when he came, but he was determined to wait for Sam who was, if the iron rod jabbing Josh in the thigh was any indication, just as close. This wasn't going to be pretty but, by God, it was going to feel good. He shoved his hips forward, raking his erection up against Sam's belly and down through the thicket of hair below it. Sam met him with answering thrusts, his breath forced out in pants. Then Sam hooked his right leg over Josh's back and arched upwards, driving up harder and faster.

"Josh....I...need ahhh to...come soon!" His steely fingers dug into Josh's back and would certainly leave marks, but Josh figured if Sam wound up with bruises from falling out of the car and hitting the floor as hard as he had, and possibly rug burn from their current activity, then he would gladly suffer a few semi-permanent fingerprints and more. He shifted his grip on Sam's hips and dragged him closer, changing the angle of their thrusting.

"Ohhh, yeah... That's good. That's good! Sammm!" Josh toppled into the abyss of his climax and promptly lost his sanity, though only for a few seconds.

Sam yelled, "JOSH!!" and ribbons of hot semen pulsed between them, mingling with Josh's spilled seed. Sam's leg skated off Josh's sweat slicked back and thumped to the floor. Josh winced. Another bruise. This time on Sam's heel. He made a mental note to kiss them all better. Later. Now he was content to lie in this loose embrace and listen to Sam's heart thudding under his ribcage. The skin under his cheek was hot and wet and still smooth as silk. That stray thought grounded him. This had all started hours earlier with him admiring Sam's beauty, and feeling an underlying electric current recharge feelings that had long been shoved aside. Now that they were at this point there was nowhere to go but up and up, and to take their time getting to know and love each other.

"Josh?"

"Hmm?"

"We have the rest of our lives together, right?"

Josh lifted his head and gazed into those azure eyes of the man he loved so much. "I was just thinking that. I swear."

Sam touched Josh's cheek with his fingertips. "I believe you."

# end


End file.
